produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Hwang Minhyun
|birthday = August 9, 1995 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = O |height = 181cm |weight = 67kg |website = Naver Profile |instagram = Official Instagram }}Hwang Minhyun (황민현) is currently an idol under PLEDIS Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. However, he ranked #9 on the finale and was a member of Wanna One. Career & History In 2012, Minhyun debuted as a member of Nu'est with their single "Face". In 2017, him, and fellow members JR, Baekho, and Ren entered Produce 101 Season 2. In August, 2017 Minhyun debuted with Wanna one with the other top 11 trainees from Produce 101 Season 2. Wanna One officially disbanded December 31, 2018, allowing Minhyun to return to Pledis Entertainment and Nu'est. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "Never" (2017) * "Hands On Me" (2017) Wanna One EP/Albums * 1×1=1 (To Be One) (2017) * 1-1=0 (Nothing Without You) (2017) * 0+1=1 (I Promise You) (2018) * 1÷x=1 (Undivided) (2018) * 1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny) (2018) Singles * "Energetic" (2017) * "Beautiful" (2017) * "I Promise You (I.P.U)" (2018) * "Boomerang" (2018) * "Light" (2018) * "Forever+1" (2018) * "Spring Breeze" ("봄바람") (2018) Nu'est Korean Albums * Action (2012) * Hello (2013) * Sleep Talking (2013) * RE:Birth (2014) * Q Is (2016) * Canvas (2016) * Happily Ever After (2019) * The Table (2019) Singles * "Face" (2012) * "Action" (2012) * "Hello" (여보세요) (2013) * "Sleep Talking" (잠꼬대) (2013) * "Good Bye Bye" (2014) * "Shalala Ring" (2014) * "I'm Bad" (2015) * "Na.Na.Na.Namida" (2015) * "Overcome" (여왕의 기사) (2016) * "Love Paint (Every Afternoon)" (2016) * "A Song for You" (노래 제목) (2019) * "Bet Bet" (2019) * "Talk About Love" (2019) * "LOVE ME" (2019) Japanese Albums * Bridge the World (2014-15) Solo Singles * "Universe" (2019) Collaboration * "Let's Love" (with Spoons) (2020) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * It's Me (Pick Me) (2017) Wanna One * Energetic (2017) * Beautiful (2017) ** Beautiful (Movie Ver.) (2017) * I Promise You (I.P.U) (2018) * Light (2018) * Spring Breeze (봄바람) (2018) Nu'est =Korean = * Face (2012) * Action (2012) * Hello (2013) * Sleep Talking (2013) * Good Bye Bye (2014) * I'm Bad (2015) * Overcome (2016) * Love Paint (every afternoon) (2016) * Bet Bet (2019) * Talk About Love (2019) * LOVE ME (2019) =Japanese = * Shalala Ring (2014) * NA.NA.NA. (2015) Solo * Universe (2019) Collaboration * Let's Love (2020) Television Variety * Making of A Star : Landing Operation (MBC Every 1, 2012) * MTV Diary (SBS MTV, 2013) * Nu'est in Love (Mnet, 2013) * Nu'est LAtin Dream Show (MBC Every 1, 2014) * Nu'est Private Life (imbc, 2016) * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * Knowing Bros * NU'EST Road Gallery Produce 101 Minhyun Produce 101.png Hwang Minhyun Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Hwang Minhyun Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Hwang Minhyun Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Hwang Minhyun Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Wanna One Minhyun Debut.png|Wanna One Debut Minhyun Energetic.jpg|"Energetic" Minhyun Burn It Up.jpg|"Burn It Up" Minhyun Nothing Without You.jpg|''Nothing Without You'' Minhyun Beautiful.jpg|"Beautiful Minhyun I Promise You.jpg|''0+1=1 (I Promise You)'' Minhyun Boomerang.jpg|"Boomerang" Minhyun Light.jpg|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' Minhyun Undivided.jpg|"Forever+1" Hwang Minhyun Destiny Teaser 1.jpg|''1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny)'' (1) Hwang Minhyun Destiny Teaser 2.png|''1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny)'' (2) Nu'est Hwang Minhyun Face.jpg|"Face" Hwang Minhyun Hello.png|''Hello'' Hwang Minhyun Sleep Talking.jpg|''Sleep Talking'' Hwang Minhyun Rebirth.jpg|''Re:Birth'' Hwang Minhyun I'm Bad.jpg|''I'm Bad'' Hwang Minhyun Q Is.jpg|''Q Is'' Hwang Minhyun Canvas.jpg|''Canvas'' Hwang Minhyun Happily Ever After Promo 1.jpg|''Happily Ever After'' (1) Hwang Minhyun Happily Ever After Promo 2.jpg|''Happily Ever After'' (2) Hwang Minhyun Happily Ever After Promo 3.jpg|''Happily Ever After'' (3) Minhyun The Table Promo 2.jpeg|''The Table'' (1) Minhyun The Table Promo 3.jpeg|''The Table'' (2) Minhyun The Table Promo 4.jpg|''The Table'' (3) Minhyun The Table Promo 5.jpg|''The Table'' (4) Solo Hwang Minhyun Universe Promotional 1.jpg|"Universe" (1) Hwang Minhyun Universe Promotional 2.jpg|"Universe" (2) Videos Produce 101 PRODUCE 101 season2 플레디스ㅣ황민현ㅣ달달한 목소리가 계속 듣고 싶은가 @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ황민현 (플레디스) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ황민현 (플레디스) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ권현빈(YG케이플러스) vs 황민현(플레디스) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 플레디스 강동호, 김종현, 최민기, 황민현 ♬너 때문에 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ황민현 - 슈퍼주니어 ♬Sorry Sorry 2조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Sorry Sorry Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ황민현 - I.O.I ♬소나기 @보컬 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Downpour Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ황민현 - 국민의 아들 ♬NEVER @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|Never Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 최종희 Hands on Me Final 데뷔 평가 무대 170616 EP.11|Hands On Me Performance Wanna One MPD직캠 워너원 황민현 직캠 'BOOMERANG(부메랑)' (WANNA ONE HWANG MIN HYUN FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.4.5|Boomerang Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 황민현 직캠 '켜줘(Light)' (WANNA ONE HWANG MIN HYUN FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.7|Light Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 워너원 황민현 직캠 '켜줘(Light)' (WANNA ONE HWANG MIN HYUN FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.14|Light Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 워너원 황민현 직캠 '12번째 별(12TH STAR)' (Wanna One HWANG MIN HYUN FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|12th Star Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 황민현 직캠 '보여(Day by Day)' (Wanna One HWANG MIN HYUN FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|Day By Day Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 황민현 직캠 '봄바람(Spring Breeze)' (Wanna One HWANG MIN HYUN FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW|Spring Breeze Official Fan Focus Produce 101 Ranking Category:Wanna One Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants